Ty Daisuke files ep 1
by Ty the dogboy
Summary: This is a Naruto Nozomi fan fic. Her character Nozomi is a girl with a cat demon in her. Naruto started to fall for her and she didn't like it. This is a turning point.
1. Chapter 1

Ty Files ep1

Ty Daisuke and the pack

A Naruto and Nozomi love story

Ty Daisuke wasn't ready for his next date or mission as he liked to call it. So many things were going through his mind. He loved Ino but…something wasn't right in the village. To quiet since every Jounin was on a mission. Naruto was even doing something. Most likely it was with Nozomi. Naruto had been trying impress Nozomi way to many times to count. Something was getting to the poor girl.

Ty walked over by where the ramen shop is. Ino walked up and jumped on Ty's back. "Hey Ty-kun!" she said. "Hey Ino. What took you?" asked Ty flipping her around. "Lady Tsunade was giving me a congrats on my last mission." She said kissing him on the cheek. "You hungry?" asked Ty kissing her back. "Oh yeah. I haven't had anything to eat since the mission." She said. Ty lead her to the stand. "What will it be?" asked the waiter. "Um…a chicken beef combo for me and a veggie one for you Ino?" said Ty. She nodded. "Ok so that will be $12." Said the waiter. Ty grabbed his wallet and gave the man $12. "Thank you Ty." Said Ino. "You know I will." Said Ty with a smile. "What's that supposed to mean?" asked Ino. "Means I'll pay for you." He said kissing her. "Oh I see." Said Ino. "Here you go enjoy." Said The waiter. Ty grabbed his chopsticks and began to eat. Ino did the same. Naruto came and sat down next to Ty. "Hey Naruto!" said Ty. "Hey Ty seen Nozomi anywhere?" he asked. "Not since this morning." Said Ty. "One beef ramen please." Said Naruto. "Coming right up." Said the cook. "I think shes going to skip town again." Said Naruto starting to eat. He paid the waiter to. "Why would she want to?" asked Ino. "Her cat ears and tail. Mostly cause of the demon." Said Naruto. Ty knew that well. He was a werewolf. No one knew he was or still is. Even Ino. He hated to keep secrets from her. So he planned to tell her tonight under a full moon. Naruto finished his lunch. "I'm going to find her want to come with me Ty?" asked Naruto. Ty nodded as he finished. "Hey what about me?" asked Ino. Ty kissed her. "I'll talk to you tonight on the mountain about lets say 10 o'clock?" said Ty. "Sounds great Ty. I'll bring dinner." Said Ino finishing up and leavening.

Ty and Naruto made their way to the edge of the village. "Danm where is she?" said Naruto. "Naruto go to the west gate I'll look around here." Said Ty. Naruto nodded and went for the west gate. Ty went to the training grounds. He had found the cat girl sobbing on a tree. Ty jumped up next to her. "Hey Nozomi." Said Ty putting a hand on her shoulder. She look up at him. "Ty leave me alone I want to be alone." Said Nozomi. "Thinking about leaving the village?" he asked. She nodded. He sat down next to her. "No Nozomi. We need you here. Is it because you don't belong?" asked Ty. "Yes, it is. Cause everyone has been mean to me cause of my ears and tail and my demon. Its been harsh on me I want to go leave." She said Sobbing again. Ty grabbed his hanker chief. And handed it to Nozomi she wiped her tears away with it and handed it back. "Listen Nozomi. There maybe people here that hate you…but there are people that love you to." Said Ty. "Like Naruto?" said Nozomi coldly. "Yes and me. Cause we're a team. And we need you on missions. Teams of 3 genin are put on a team for team work right?" asked Ty. "Right, Its what Kakashi sensei tot us that first day." Said Nozomi. "Well a team of 3 is more than just a team Nozomi." Said Ty. "What is it?" asked Nozomi. "Its a family. 3 kids and a single mother or father to guide them down the right road. You feel like a sister to me as Naruto as a brother. I'm like you two. No siblings, no parents I don't think. That's why I don't want you to leave." Said Ty hugging her. Nozomi's tail poofed out and it relaxed as she hugged him back. "Thanks Ty. I agree with you. We're family. The 4 of us. You, me, sensei and Naruto." Said Nozomi. "I think differently about you Nozomi." Said Naruto coming up. "Naruto! I'm sorry." Said Nozomi breaking away from Ty. "Its ok Nozomi. I agree with him to. We're family…But I think of you as more." Said Naruto. "I already know. You love me." Said Nozomi. "Nozomi I…" Naruto tried to say but was cut off by Nozomi. "Well to tell you the truth…I love you to. I've avoided you cause I didn't know how to express myself to you. But Ty's words got to me." Said Nozomi. "Come on lets go back to town and go catch a movie or something as a family how's that sound?" asked Ty. "If its on you." Said Nozomi. "Sure. I'm glad your happy for once. "Yeah well get used to it." Said Nozomi hitting Naruto on the head playfully and started to run. Naruto and Ty decided for their training today to chase Nozomi. Kakashi was on a tree watching his team mess around. They were having fun. He started to remember the old days. Rin and Orbito. They used to have fun together. At least he did on missions. Orbito just complained like Naruto. But now he didn't mind it at all. Rin was like Ty always wanted to help. He was like Nozomi quiet and dangerous at times. He decided to join them. Naruto had cot Nozomi in a cat trap as he liked to call it. "Got you this time Nozomi!" Naruto said laughing. "You did Naruto you did." She said with a small kitty hiss. Ty cut her down. "Ok enough you guys." Said Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei when did you get back?" asked Ty helping Nozomi down. "A little bit ago. I need to talk to you…ALONE." Said Kakashi. Naruto grabbed Nozomi and took her to the movies. "Cute couple…a fox and a cat cute." Said Ty. Kakashi grabbed Ty's hand and lead him to his house. Kakashi opened the door and went inside Ty followed him. "Why did you want me to come here?" asked Ty. Ty could see that Kurenai, Asuma, and Might Guy were there. "What's this about?" asked Ty. Kurenai got up. "Those roomers you heard about me are true. I am your mother. But not even I knew that. Until they told me. I didn't think it was true cause you don't share any of my visional traits. But remember when you got that kunai stuck in your arm and you lossed a lot of blood?" she asked him. "Yeah I had to go to the hospital cause of it. Miss Inuzuka took some blood to check if I had an infection or not. Why?" asked Ty. "Well she compared it with some of my blood. It came out positive. You are my flesh and blood son." Said Kurenai hugging him. He hugged back. It had been way to long since he had this feeling. Being wanted or loved. "Well now got to go now Kurenai. We'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget we have another mission tomorrow." Said Might Guy. Kurenai nodded. The others left. But Kakashi stayed. It was his house after all. "You guys better get some sleep." He said. Kurenai agreed as left.

Ty and his mother made their way to their house. "Its not much but its home." She said. "Do I have a room?" asked Ty. She nodded and took him over to his room. Its wasn't much but it was home just as she said. "Rest up your going on a mission tomorrow and I want you rested up." Said his mother. "Can't yet I got a date with Ino in about an hour." Said Ty. "My little boy is already dating. I missed so much." Said Ty's mother as she kissed him on the cheek. "Go have fun. I'll be here waiting for you." Said Ty's mom. Ty left and went to find Ino. Kurenai stayed and went to cook dinner for herself.

Ino walked out of her house with a lunchbox of food she made for Ty and her. 'Oh Ty I hope you like this.' She thought. Shikamaru and Choji came up. "Hey Ino did you make that for me?" asked Choji. "NO! Its for me and Ty. And no you can't have any." Said Ino. Shikamaru looked at Ino confused. "What do you see in that guy? I mean he's cold and mysterious. And I heard he was keeping a great secret and he had found his berth mother. So why?" he asked. "Cause he's cool and he loves me. As for the secret thing I already know he's going to tell me tonight. Which is a bit odd that he wants to tell me at night under a full moon. And I'll have to ask him about the berth mother thing…So I'll see you guys tomorrow" said Ino leaving Shikamaru and Choji there. 'What is going on today? First Nozomi disappears and then Ty finds his berth mother?' she said in her head. She made her way to the meeting place. Ty was already there. "Hi Ty-kun." She said sitting down next to him. "Hey Ino. We found Nozomi. She was going to skip town again." Said Ty. She kissed him on the cheek. "Here's some dinner for you. I still don't know what you like so I guess. Its rice cakes and pork low main. I hope you like it. Cause I made it myself." Said Ino giving him the food. He took it and opened it and started to eat. "It great Ino. For a girl with a green thumb you sure know how to cook." Said Ty. Ino blushed. Ty put a hand on her face. He rubbed her face with his thumb. She put her hand on his hand that was on her face. "Oh Ty I love you so." She said. Ty used his other hand to finish up his side of the dinner. "Here you finish." He said. Ino took it and finished her side. She laid her head on his shoulder. Ty laid themselves in the grass. "Beautiful night eh Ty?" she asked. "Yeah. Listen Ino how much do you love me?" he asked. "All the way Ty but why?" she asked. Ty looked at his hand. It was shifting. "Cause I'm not human." He said. Ino's face went pale and she got up. "What are you then?" she asked. "Look at my eyes and you can tell." He said sitting up. She looked deep into his eyes and saw it. They were bright yellow. "Ty…you're a werewolf?" she asked. Ty nodded as he licked her face. She hugged him. "Ty I love you all the same. You look cute as a wolf anyway." She said. Ty finish his changes and sat doggy style next to Ino. "I know you'll protest to this but. I want to be like you…like a wolf." She said. Ty maybe a wolf but he did hear well to understand. He yipped a few times to tell her he was going to scratch her on the arm. She understood some what he was saying and bared for pain. He scratched her on the arm. She winced but looked at it. It bled some but not much. For some reason she didn't change like Ty. But felt her ears and tail come into place. She wagged her tail. She smiled. "I may not be like you but I still like the feeling." She said. She laid down next to Ty and petted him as he laid down next to her. They fell asleep together.

Nozomi and Naruto got out of the movie at 10:30. He took her home. "Night Nozo." Said Naruto. He was about to kiss her when she hit him on the head. "You to gullible Naruto. I may love you but no kissy kissy till after we date a while. Ok?" she asked opening her door. "Yeah ok." He said. Nozomi used her tail to point him to go to his house. He loved the way she used her tail. She closed the door and went to her bed. Naruto left for his house but was stopped by Jiraiya. "Hey Naruto how it going?" he asked. "Good pervy sage. Nozomi likes me now and thanks to Ty." Said Naruto smiling. "Ah Ty Daisuke. I knew his father as I did yours…whoops shouldn't have said that. Anyway yeah. I knew them nice guys. Ty's dad was a werewolf and a great fighter. I'll tell you about your parents later. Right now I need to find Ty before he goes on a blood hunt." Said Jiraiya. "Um…he's with Ino on top of the hill on the faces. And please tell me about my parents! I really want to know about them." Said Naruto. "I will as a bed time story. Go home and I'll meet you there later." Said Jiraiya leaving. Naruto agreed to his conditions and left for his house. He got in and saw his door was busted. He turned on the light and saw his house was busted up. He went for Nozomi's house.

Jiraiya went to the hill to find Ty and Ino. He found the two sleeping next to each other. It was cute. And Ty wasn't going on a blood rage like he thought Ty would. He laughed at the thought. He saw the blood on Ino's arm and rapped it up. He saw the same blood on Ty's paw. He yell at him tomorrow. He had enough shocks for the night. He grabbed Ino and put her on his back. She put her arms around him thinking it was still Ty. He then picked up Ty and took them both to his place. He got in and sat the wolf that is Ty at the moment on the bed then Ino. Jiraiya noticed she had wolf ears and tail. "Oh Ty." He said. He covered Ino up and left for Naruto's house. It was trashed. He took a closer look. Grey hair and paw prints all over the place. Kakashi and Kiba's mother Tsuma came up. "Is it them?" Kakashi asked her. She sniffed the air. "Yes the pack was here. Why were they here is the question." She said. "I know why. They miss took it for Ty's house." Said Jiraiya. "Why would they want him?" asked Tsuma. "Cause his dad was apart of the pack. Kurenai got away with Ty as a baby. But to protect him she had to leave him behind. She gave him to me to take care of. He was a good kid to train and raise." Explained Jiraiya. "Yeah I helped. You think Naruto and Nozomi are in danger?" asked Kakashi. "Yes if they ransacked Naruto's house they'll go after Nozomi to. As Ty said in the forest their like family." Said Jiraiya. "I'll warn Ambo black ops." Said Tsuma leaving. Kakashi and Jiraiya nodded as they headed for Nozomi's house. Naruto was outside asleep. Kakashi nocked on Nozomi's door. The door opened to a sleepy cat girl. "What is it sensei?" she asked. Jiraiya threw Naruto in the house. "I can't explain right now. Right now look after Naruto and yourself. And try to get some sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." Said Kakashi. Nozomi nodded as she closed the door. She locked it and her window and went back to bed. Naruto got up and got onto Nozomi's bed. She was about to kill him for getting in her bed. But felt she needed the comfort. He held her close. She started to purr. She and Naruto went to bed. Kakashi and Jiraiya stationed themselves at Nozomi's door and window. Kakashi noticed yellow eyes staring at him and then they vanished.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Ty Daisuke's files ep1-2

Truth and Lies

Morning came to Konoha as the sun raised to bright the new day. Ty woke up feeling groggy. He always did when he changed. He noticed he wasn't were he thought he and Ino went to sleep at. He remembered now. He was in Jiraiya's house. He had lived there since he was a baby. Jiraiya had raised him and trained him. Until the academy school started. Ty also noticed that Ino was sleeping next to him. He forgot about the no clothes after the change thing. He noticed on a rack were some of his old clothes. He snuck out of bed and grabbed them before Ino noticed he was naked. He grabbed his pants and put them on. Along with his shirt and socks. Ino started to wake up. "Morning Ino." Said Ty. Ino sat up and yawned. "Good morning Ty." She said hugging him as he sat down. "Where are we?" she asked. "The toad sage's house. I lived with him since I was a baby so I know this place well." Said Ty. Ty looked at Ino she had the wolf ears and tail still. "I almost forgot to tell you. Thank you for making me a werewolf Ty." Ino said licking him across the neck. Ty hugged her and kissed her. Jiraiya came in. "Well good morning you two love dogs." He joked. "Morning Jiraiya." Said Ty. "You kids want some breakfast?" Jiraiya asked them "OH YEAH." Said Ino. Jiraiya went into the kitchen to make them breakfast. Ino and Ty sat there watching his tv. They noticed that Naruto's house got broke into. Jiraiya brot them their food. Eggs and bacon. Ty and Ino licked their chops and started to eat. Jiraiya turned the TV to a different station. His soap was on. Ty and Ino finished their meal and got up. "We better go." Said Ty. Jiraiya turned off the TV. "Ty you Ino, Naruto and Nozomi are going into hiding for a while." He said leading them outside. "Why?" asked Ino. "Cause Ty's father's pack is after him." Said Jiraiya. Ino gasped. "My dad?" asked Ty as he shut the door. "Yes and no. Your father came across this pack years ago. Before you were born. I looked after him for a while. It was his mission to bring in the people from the pack dew to their crimes against all the countries. They found him out after he had it out with Kurenai and had you. He had to go into hiding. A long with Kurenai. She left you with me so I can train you on how to control the change as your father had and to raise you as you of my own." Explained Jiraiya. "But Why do they want him now?" asked Ino as they all started to walk toward town. "Well you see Ty is unlike the other lycans. As you are now. A half-breed. Ty was born from a full werewolf and a human…" Jiraiya started to explain when a new voice interrupted him. "Resulting in a half-breed." Said Sakura. "Sakura?! What are you doing here?" asked Ty. "Lady Tsunade asked me to look after you guys. Besides Kakashi sensei and Tsuma sensei." She said. Ino didn't even make a comment. But her wolf ears folded down. "Ino I'm not going to make fun of your wolf side. Or the fact in love with a werewolf and a rock star." Said Sakura hugging Ino. "Oh Sakura. I'm sorry about the things I said years ago." Said Ino. Sakura let go of Ino. "Listen Ino, Ty…I've also had a secret…I'm related to Ty through Lycanthropcy…only a different species. I'm a cat anthro." Admitted Sakura letting her cat feachers. Ino's eyes went wide. "Well now we have two cat girls in the city." Said Ty. Sakura purred. Ino yipped. They all began to walk to town.

Nozomi woke up to a great and declivous smell. A mix of ramen and fish…samen she believed. Naruto wasn't next to her. She got up and yawned in the catty fashion. Her demon was being nice. Which was weird? She meditated to talk to her demon.

((In Nozomi's head))

Nozomi made her way to her demon's cage. She hated be in the presents of the Kumoraku. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" it asked her. "Help. Since you live in my body should help me with stuff. Anyways…I was wondering what the hell is going on…between you and the Kyuubi. And what is up with Ty and his family." Said Nozomi. If her demon could blush it would. "I will not say anything on our relationship. But as for that wolf boy Ty. His father helped your father seal me in you. To do that he had to use a dangerous jutsu. It was the demon containing virus jutsu. Only Ty's father and your father knew how to use it. Naruto's father used a different one to seal the nine tail fox…my mate in Naruto. Anyway your father only lived for a few years to see you grow and the jutsu back fired and killed him. Your mother was killed by THE Pack." Said the demon. Nozomi was about to cry but the demon being soft at this point put a paw on her shoulder. "What's THE Pack and why did they kill my mother?" she asked. "A special pack of werewolves. They're ruthless and will kill anyone who betrayed them. That's were your mother came in. She and Ty's father were assigned to that one particular mission. She was about to be turned and Ty's father saved her…but they cot up to them way to soon and well…killed her. Ty's father got away with her body. He buried the body not to far away from Konoha." Said her demon. Nozomi started to cry even more. The demon tried to hug her as best as she could and licked her to. "How do you do knows all this?" asked Nozomi. "Remember that fox outside your window?" asked the demon. Nozomi nodded. "That was Kyuubi. He was keeping me posted on what was going on. Not all demons are bad. But when he saw me sealed away. He got mad. But he was there when it happened. He knew what was going on. He wanted to be with me at all times. The pack wouldn't allow it…so Ty's father sealed me away in your body to protect you and your family. Kyuubi knew the power he and I possessed. And he chose me to be his. He attacked the leaf village to be with me. Only together we can be strong. And Naruto can become the true nine tail fox. So Nozomi…as like a stepmother free me from this cage." Said Her demon. "I'll let you have my body if you can make me a lycan like Ty. That way Kyuubi can see you as you really are. And your alive and well." Said Nozomi cuddling up in her spirits fur. Kumoraku thought it over. She knew it was possible. Only one way to do it. "This is going to hurt a bit Nozomi." She said. Nozomi braced for pain. But none came. "Break the bond first Nozomi I can't change you until the bond is broken." She said. Nozomi understood. The bond on the gate was loose. She finished it. The demon was free. She did keep her word though. "Now what I'm going to do is swallow your soul. Your body will coapse and feel cold. It'll take at leased 3 good days for your soul to be reborn into the world. As a lycan. Do you understand these conditions?" the demon asked Nozomi. "I do mama." Said Nozomi. Kumoraku nuzzled Nozomi and then ate her. Nozomi's soul didn't go to the stomach of the demon but the womb. There she sleped thinking of what could happen to her body and Naruto. The demon rested in a ball on the wet floor waiting for her child to be born.

((Back in the real world))

Naruto saw Nozomi lay back in her bed. He walked over and saw her go back to sleep…But when he touched her face…It was ice cold. Kakashi walked in to get some food and saw Naruto's scared face. "What's up?" he asked. "Nozomi, She…maybe dead." Said Naruto. Kakashi felt her head. Naruto wasn't wrong. She was as cold as ice. But he noticed that her cat ears and tail go away. 'The demon!' he thought as Ty and the others walked in. "We got a problem." Kakashi said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ty Daisuke's files ep1-3

Nozomi out cold and a new mission

"What happened to her?" asked Jiraiya. "She meditated and collapsed after a few minutes." Said Naruto. Ty came up and sniffed her. "Her demon is making her a anthro." He said. Everyone stared. "Her demon put her in a deep sleep to fertilize the body. To make it right for changing. Ino hasn't gone through hers yet. Me and Sakura have though. Nozomi needs 3 days. I don't know what will happen if she doesn't complete the process. My guess is she made a deal with her demon to do it." Explained Ty. Ino shivered at the though that she might end up like Nozomi. Ty rested her head on his knees. "Well what mow?" asked Kakashi. "We move on and go into hiding like Sakura said." Said Ty lifting Nozomi up. Kakashi and Jiraiya agreed. Tsuma was out side the door waiting for them. "You guys ready?" she asked them. Naruto grabbed his pack and Nozomi's. Ty, Ino and Sakura had theirs. Tsuma said goodbye to Jiraiya and Kakashi as all 6 of them left. Ty carried Nozomi as Ino carried his pack. "How much farther?" asked Naruto complaining as usual. "We have at least a 3 to 4 day hike Naruto." Said the sensei.

It was getting dark out so the team stopped for the night and set up camp. Ty set Nozomi down next to Tsuma while him and Naruto went to get fire wood. "Hey Ty was your transformation painful?" asked Naruto grabbing some sticks. "First time yes. But its easier each time." Said Ty. Naruto was about to say something again when Ty stopped him. Ty grabbed Naruto and jumped into a tree. They both used the camoflosh jutsu to hide. Two people came into view. A man and woman by the look of it. "I swear I heard someone." Said the man. Ty gave Naruto a look. Naruto looked innocent. "Yeah I smelled a werewolf to. The sent was familiar to. Like a Daisuke." Said the woman. "Well you forget I am one." Said The man. Ty's face went crazy. Could he be Ty's missing father? "Yeah I remember. But I know your smell to well. Oh well lets go sweaty." The woman said. "Yeah don't want the pack worrying." Said The man. The man started to walk back. But the woman stayed. "You coming?" asked the man. "Tell them I'll be late to dinner. I'm going to check this out." The woman said. Ty readied one of his kunai knifes. So did Naruto. The woman saw the wood pile they had dropped. She sniffed it and transported. Ty and Naruto let their guard down as they got off the tree and reveled themselves to the open. "Keep your guard up Naruto." Said Ty. Naruto nodded as he bent down to grabbed the wood. Ty was about to get his share of the wood when a Kunai was at his throat. "Fine you cot me now what do you want?" he asked his assailant. "Easy your body in a grave. But my orders are to bring you in alive." She said. Naruto stood and readied his weapon. "Let him go." He said. "Naruto don't worry about it. I'll be fine. And she don't have a chance remember?" said Ty winking. He remembered alright. At the chuunin exams he nearly killed a guy by using lightning based attacks. "What are you talking about?" the woman asked. "Just this." Said Ty knocking her out cold by touching her. Naruto started to laugh. Ty just shrugged. They tied her up best they could and Ty dragged her while Naruto grabbed the fire wood.

"What took you so long? We're cold and hungry." Sakura said. Tsuma looked at Naruto and grabbed the wood. She started to work on getting the fire started. "Naruto where's Ty?" asked Ino. "Here." Said Ty tossing the crazy woman on a flat rock. "Who is she?" asked Tsuma. "Didn't ask. She's out cold because of me anyways." Said Ty. "How did you?" she asked stuttering. "Nothing beats like a little lightning can't help. Plus she had a kunai to my neck anyway." Said Ty. Tsuma was impressed. She started the fire and cooked dinner for them. Everyone went to bed. Except Tsuma she stayed up and interrogated the captured werebear. "You know that I know you can't have him so why do you?" she asked. "Cause he can kill me just by using lightning. My leader wants him dead. Once he develops the lupanigon there's no stopping him." The prisoner said. Tsuma let her go. "One more thing there's no where you can hide. Ty's mother and father are hunting him…So they can kill him." The she bear said disappearing. Tsuma looked at Ty before turning in. 'He has to devolope it before Orochimaru finds out that Ty's kekkei Genkai is stronger than Sasuke's. She went to bed.

The next morning Tsuma woke up to Naruto talking to Sakura about what she did with Lady Tsunade. Ty was still asleep next to Ino. She got up and checked Ty's eye. Wolf's eyes. Normal for him which is good. She woke them both. All of them packed up and they were off again. They walked past many mountains and lakes. They came to a cave. "Ok we're here. The entrance is inside this cave." Said Tsuma as she lead them in. It was a abandoned mining cave. She lead the group to a big metal door. Tsuma opened it and let everyone inside. Then she walked in and closed the door. She grabbed a light switch pulled on it. The room lit up. There were 2 sets of bunk beds and one regular bed. "I'm not staying here with you guys. There's food and other stuff in the pantry there." Said Tsuma. "Why doesn't someone need to be here to look after us?" asked Sakura. "Yea and no. Your genin. You should be able to handle each other and take care of one another. I have to report in." said Tsuma leaving.

"Well we have the place to ourselves it seems." Said Naruto. Ty set Nozomi down on the spare bed. He felt her head. Her demon will let her soul go any minute now. Naruto found some training supplies and started to use the boxing bag. Sakura and Ino sat on one bed reading old fashion magazines. Ty could feel the demon stir inside Nozomi.

----------------------Nozomi's head----------------

"It is time my child." Said Kumoraku. As she gave birth the new Nozomi. She licked off the after birth like any other cat would. Nozomi's spirit was reawakened. Nozomi felt her new self. "I feel great." She said. "I'm glad you like it child." Said Kumoraku. Nozomi hugged her. "You sure feel like my real mother." Said Nozomi. "I'm your new mother. I can now release myself from your body and become human. I will never leave you. I will stay with you and be a mother." Said Kumoraku. Nozomi nodded and awoke.

------------------in the cave-----------------------------

Nozomi started to wake up. But something ealts was happening. Nozomi cafed up a hair ball. Ty looked at it. It grew into a cat then a human anthro hybred. Nozomi sat up and leaned on Ty for balance. "Hey your awake." He said. "Thanks Ty. Where's Naruto?" she asked him. Ty didn't have to tell her Naruto came to them. Nozomi and Naruto hugged. "I was afraid you were dead." Said Naruto. "I wasn't but my soul got ate and I was reborn. I'm now Ty's blood cousin through Lycanthropcy. As Sakura is. And my demon is now my new mother." She said. Her demon came to sit next to her new daughter. Nozomi laid her head on her step-mothers shoulder. "I'm happy for you Nozomi." Said Naruto. The Kyuubi took over Naruto's body for a sec. "Kumoraku?!" he asked. "Kyuubi?!" asked Kumoraku. They hugged. Nozomi stood there but she understood well. They were old lovers reunited. "I missed you so much." Said Kumoraku. "So did I. Before you got sealed away. I wanted to ask you…will you marry me?" he asked. Kumoraku's face if you could see it through the black fur was blushing. "Yes." She said. Naruto came back. "My head." He said. "We still have a problem…Kyuubi is stuck in Naruto's body…and if removed it can kill him." Said Ty. Kumoraku shook her head. "I know a jutsu that doesn't do that but…it requires the lupanigon. A kekki genkai that your clan possess Ty. Your father used it to help seal Kyuubi in Naruto's body in the first place. I will teach you how to use it and gain it." She said. "I'll do it." Said Ty. Nozomi looked at Ty and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you cousin." She said. "Anything for love Nozomi." Said Ty.


	4. Chapter 4

Ty Daisuke's files ep1-4

Luna chaos jutsu and the lupanigon

Kumoraku took Ty outside alone. No one was there. "Ok Ty. Now I'm going to teach you how to obtain the lupanigon. First order is you need to know the origin of it. Your mother was the werewolf not your father. And Kurenai I'm sorry to say is not your mother. Its cause she isn't a werewolf. Anyways she turned your father. Your grandmother hand the sharingan. She was a uchiha. Married to a daisuke. Your grandfather. Your father gained the sharingan. Now you have a special kind. The lupanigon. It has the same powers of the sharingan. But one difference. The lupanigon can find out and info in someone's head and seek out other lycans. Following so far?" explained Kumoraku. "Yeah I follow." Said Ty a bit disappointed and sad. "Yeah I am." He said. "Ok good. Now we shall begin. With trying to get your lupanigon to awaken. It will be hard to get but I know you can awaken it. Now you have to do a lot of mind and hand exercises to get it. Like coming up with strategies and playing games like Shikamaru had. Memory games help to." Explained Kumoraku. Ty nodded. "So why are we out here then?" he asked. "The fresh air helps to clear the mind. Lets begin with a simple game of Chinese checkers. Chose your color." She said. Ty picked black and Kumoraku picked blue. They battled it out many times. Ty started to pinpoint she exact moves and counter them. Ty had won 4 rounds out of the 10 they played. Kumoraku won the rest. They started to play other classic board games that required strategies. Like monopoly. Ty could keep up with it.

It was getting dark outside for them so they decided to pack up and head inside. Ty couldn't help notice that there were a pair of eyes staring at him. Ty ignored it. He always felt that way around the outdoors. Even in his apartment it was like that. His eye burned really bad. He rubbed it. It started to feel better. "Come on now Ty. It's alright." Said Kumoraku who thought he was crying. "I'm fine my eye just hurts a lot." Said Ty. Kumoraku smiled and lead him to the secret hiding place they were staying in. "How was training?" asked Ino hugging Ty. "Fine. My head really hurts though and my eyes burn." Said Ty. "Don't worry it'll be like that for a few days. Take some eye drops it'll help with the eyes." Said Kumoraku. She went over and started to make dinner for everyone. Ty dug into his backpack and grabbed some eye drops he had on him. He put some on. His eye felt way better now. Ino laid her head on Ty's shoulder and cuddle up next to him. Ty put a arm around her and kissed her forehead. Nozomi was transforming and reverting in the dark corner so no one would she her naked. She was trying to get used to the felling of transforming. And trying to get one cat part out at a time. Was really good at it to. The hardest part was her tail. But she got it out all the same. She put her clothes back on and rested on Naruto's lap. Naruto petted her head and she started to purr like the cat anthro she is. Sakura was on her bunk and reading a book Kakashi sensei gave her for a present last year. Ty took out his psp and started to play Crash tag team racing. It only made his head hurt worse. (no pun intended) Ino watched him play. He was to good at the game. She kissed his cheek. Kumoraku finished making dinner for her kids as she liked to call them. "Ok kids, time to eat." Said Kumoraku putting the food on the table. Ty put his psp away and headed to the table. Sakura, Naruto and Nozomi joined them. Kumoraku was a good cook by the looks of it. She cooked them stake, rice, pork, and other delicious foods that the kids may have liked. Ty and the others started to eat.

Cho Aki was running from wolves and a fox pack. Her arm hurt really bad. 'What are these things?' she asked herself. They were to fast for her. She saw a cave up ahead. She went in and barley saw a door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

Ty heard something at the door. He got up and walked to it. "Ty be sure there are no wolves outside." Said Kumoraku. Ty nodded as he made his way to the door. The person on the other side was screaming that she was going to die. Ty unlocked it and quickly opened it grabbed the person and shut it again and locked it. Wolves were clawing at the door. The person clung to Ty crying. "You ok?" he asked. The girl looked up. "Yes I thought they were going to kill me. They were close enough to kill me right there. I was just holding a bunny and when they came…the bunny clawed me on the arm and ran. I saw the wolves and foxes running toward me so I ran." She explained. Ty looked at her arm. Then smelled the wound. It was the same as Ino's. But a bunny could do that? Must have been a anthro bunny. "Come on and have some food. While I bandage that arm." Said Ty leading her to the table. Ino came over to help him. Something fell from the girls pocket. Ino picked it up. It was a letter and a wallet. The wallet was her's. But the letter was for Ty. She gave it to him as he sat the new girl down. "Who are you?" asked Sakura. "What you don't recognize me?" asked the girl. Sakura nodded her head no. "Its me…Cho Aki. I went to the academy with you." Said Cho shivering. Ty grabbed the spair blanket from the closet and put it over her. "Thanks Ty." She said smiling at him. She got some of the food and started to eat. "So why are you here?" asked Ty. "To give you your mail and a message from Tsuma. She said she be here to watch over us in a few days. But she needed to go on another mission." Said Cho. Her silver hair was turning white. Ty felt it… it was more like fur it was so soft. He lifted her hair and saw her ears. The first stages of bunny ears. He looked at her plate. Veggies. Cho didn't feel ok. Ty put his mail on his bed to read later. "Come on your going to change soon your going to need your rest." Said Ty. Everyone staired at Ty. "She's not human anymore she's a bunny anthro now. That bunny she picked up had to have been one." Said Ty. "There's something wrong with your theory Ty. It was a young white rabbit. And it was in the day. Anthro come out at night." Said Cho trying to get up. Ty helped her over to one of the beds. She curled up in a ball and went to sleep. Her ears developed and a small bunny tail came out of her pants. "Its probably a genetic thing Ty." Said Ino. "Yeah. Wonder why we haven't heard of this before." Said Ty. "Yeah cause she never showed signs of being a anthro. She never missed school. Its just now showing up?" said Sakura coming over to her bed. "Oh well lets go to bed. We'll talk about it tomorrow." Said Ty getting on the top bunk. Ino's bed was taken by Cho so she got up and slept with Ty. Nozomi curled up next to Kumoraku. Nozomi let her fur come out so she won't be cold and not have a blanket on. Kumoraku started to purr and licked her new daughter. Nozomi started to purr also. It was great to have a mother like her. Naruto came over and kissed Nozomi on the cheek. "Good night Nozomi." He said. Nozomi licked him in a kitty fashion. "Night Naruto." She said. Naruto went to the other bunk bed and got up on the top. He went to bed thinking about Nozomi. Sakura went to bed under Naruto.

As soon as everyone was asleep Kumoraku went outside to go to the bathroom. She heard something in the bushes. The wolf came out and attacked her. But she was to quick for it. She dodged and countered it. The wolf transformed back to human. "Where is he?" he asked. Another one came up and transformed back as well. "We don't want to kill him. We saw you two together today. Playing board games." Said the woman. Kumoraku stared at them. The two of them couldn't move at all. Ty and Naruto came out of hiding. "I thought you two were in bed." Said Kumoraku. "Couldn't sleep. We dicided to get some fresh air." Said Naruto. "Now who are these two?" asked Ty. "We're your parents Ty Daisuke." Said the woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Ty Daisuke Files ep1-5

Truth, truth and nothing but it.

((Don't ever doubt your real parents.))

Ty looked mad now. "Hey I've been lied to before. Why should I trust you two!" said Ty in a angry voice and walking up to them. "Because we've been searching for you for days. And I have the sharingan." Said the man reveling his sharingan. "Ok. Now I know you're my father but what about YOU?" Ty asked the woman. "Because…cause…I don't know." The woman said. Ty looked at her. She looked harmless. But he knew better. Naruto glared at them. "How do we know your not lying?" asked Kumoraku.

"Because I know your name." said The women. "Really what is it?" Kumoraku asked her. "If I remember from 4 years ago it is…Kumoraku?" she said hopping Kumoraku won't kill her. "You got lucky. It is. As for you what body was I in?" she asked him. "Was it..? Nozomi Kubota?" he asked. "Yes it is. Now my step daughter." Said Kumoraku. Ty released them. The woman hugged Ty. "Ah my sweet child. You ok?" she asked him. "I'm fine mom." Said Ty. He noticed she was pulling out a kunai from her pouch. Ty grabbed it away from her before she had the chance to kill him. "Why kill me?" asked Ty. "Wolf pride son. I can't control my wolf's pride. I'm the alpha female. So I have to do what my master says…or he'll kill me." She said. "Don't you think your child is more important?" asked Ty. Ty broke away from the woman before she had another chance to kill him. Kumoraku came and stood next to Ty and Naruto. "I ment to introduce ourselves. I'm Jake Daisuke and my soon to be mate Kate Inuzuka." Said Ty's dad. Ty didn't by it. Something was up. "Sorry but I'm not buying it. As far as I know Ty is going to be my kid from now on." Said Kumoraku. Ty looked stunned. Kate looked at Kumoraku and started to growl. Kumoraku put Ty and Naruto behind her. "You want a fight then come on." She said. Ty looked at Kumoraku. He was about to say something before the lights went out.

Kumoraku and Kate fought a good battle. But Kate gave up and left with Jake. "Lets go you two you need your sleep." Said Kumoraku. She just noticed Ty was missing. "Where'd Ty go?" asked Kumoraku. "He was just right here." Said Naruto. Kumoraku looked around. Ty was long gone. "Lets get you back. You need your rest." Said Kumoraku. Naruto was going to protest but agreed. He was sleepy. "What about Ty?" he asked. "I'll go look for him tomorrow. The pack must not be far if they got Ty." Said Kumoraku. Naruto had a sad look on his face. "Its ok Naruto it wasn't your fault. In one way it was but that's beside the point. I should have been watching you guys." Said Kumoraku leading him to the cave. "Yeah." Said Naruto. He saw Tsuma and Kakashi waiting for them to get back. "WHERE IS TY?!" asked Tsuma. "They got him. And I know I shouldn't have looked after him more." Said Kumoraku. "We're err I'm not worried about Ty right now. I'm worried your out of Nozomi!" said Kakashi. Kumoraku's face went pale. Everyone went inside. Kumoraku put Naruto to bed and told Tsuma and Kakashi every thing that happened today. Tsuma looked oddly at Kumoraku when she said she's going to be Nozomi's mother. But was glad. She was a bit peeved that her sister is the alpha of the pack she swore she would protect Ty from. "We better get some sleep." Said Tsuma. Kakashi agreed. But he went outside to keep watch while the others slept.

Ty started to wake up. He couldn't move his legs or hands. "He's starting to wake up." Said a voice. Ty's head was spinning. He couldn't think strait. He thinks that they gave him a drug. "Good…Now he can be killed." Said another. "You wish." Said Ty barley. The two goons looked at Ty and laughed. "No ones coming for you boy." Said one of them. Ty look convinced that someone will. There was Kumoraku. But little did Ty know there was someone elts. He didn't know her but she was there in the shadows. More like in the crowd. Ty's ropes were cut and one of the goons grabbed him and tossed him a ring. There the pack leader and Ty's mom stood. "Ty Daisuke stand." He said. "Why should I?" asked Ty with anger in his eyes. "Cause he told you to do so." Said his mom. Ty started to distrust his mom. But something in his body made him get up. He had no control. "I'm Ryuo Akumu the pack leader. The one you will bow down to if you don't past this test." Said Ryuo. "I would never. You practically killed my parents pride. I will not submit to your deeds like your followers." Said Ty. His eyes changed from his green to a bright yellow. Ryuo glared at Ty. "You have guts kid. But you have no choice. Even though I don't know who your parents are. You'll still bow to me." He said. Ty felt his body start to move but he was strong. He noticed his weapons were gone. 'Not good.' He thought. He saw a figure move about the crowd. He could see glimpses of what looked to be a teenaged girl with blond hair in a pony tail. 'Must be my vision.' He thought. "Now its time. The moon is full and red. And our meal is going to be ready to eat." Said Ryuo. "Not if you can't get your hands on me." Said Ty. Ryuo laughed. "Its not just you. Its this girl to." He said grabbing the same girl Ty though he saw earlier and tossed her next to Ty. He helped her up. "You ok?" asked Ty. "Yeah just mad he cot me so quick. I'm Naren Uzumaki." Said Naren. Ty looked at Naren. "You Naruto's sister I'm guessing?" asked Ty. She nodded. "I'm Ty Daisuke. I'll take you to him if we make it out of here." Said Ty. Naren smiled at Ty. "Enough of this. We're hungry." Said Ryuo. "I'm not going to let you eat us." Said Ty stepping in front on Naren. "What are you doing?!" she asked him. "Protecting you." Said Ty. The pack seem to turn into wolves and foxes. 'Not good.' Ty thought. "The moons getting to me Ty." Said Naren. Ty looked at her. Her eyes were the same yellow as his were. "I know a way to get us out of here." Said Ty. He closed his eyes and a metal handle came to him. "Hows a handle going to help?" asked Naren. Ty thought hard and the handle lit up with electricity. Almost like a light saber. "Stay be hind me." Said Ty. Naren nodded as they went through the crowd of werewolves. Ty hit a few and nocked a few out. Ty and Naren fled to the woods as fast they can. "THEIR MINE!!" barked Ty's mom.

Naren and Ty ran for what seemed like hours. They stopped and rested on a tree. Naren leaned on Ty like a pillow. "I hope we lost them." Said Ty. Naren nodded. "Man I'm sort of glad it's a full moon out tonight." She said panting like a dog. "Yeah. It increases our scenes. And our abilities. Thank god." Said Ty kind of falling asleep. "Please don't go asleep Ty." Said Naren. "Its ok. We won't have to worry about them till tomorrow." Said Ty. "I hope your right." Said Naren. She was shivering so Ty took off his coat for her. "Thanks." Said Naren falling asleep on Ty. Ty followed her shortly after.

Ty's mother looked every where for them. Little did she know the were above her in a tree. She smelled Ty and Naren. She transformed back and went up the tree. They were right there she could have killed them. But didn't. She kissed Ty goodnight and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Ty Daisuke's files ep1-6

Beware of crazy girlfriends.

Kumoraku woke up the next morning looking at Nozomi curled up as a cat on Naruto. She got up and went over to them. She petted her daughter as she started to purr. Kumoraku whispered in her ear. "I'm going to look for Ty I'll be back later." She said. Nozomi mewed in a ok. She checked on Naruto. He was in the state of letting out the Kyuubi. "Soon my love." She said. Kumoraku put on some clothes and headed out only to meet Kakashi and Tsume. "I'm going to look for him you know." She said. Kakashi nodded. "Be careful. Bring him back safe and sound." Said Tsume. Kumoraku nodded and left. Kakashi and Tsume went back in and started to make breakfast for the others. Ino was gone. "She went after her mate." Said Sakura. "As in Ty?" asked Tsume. Sakura nodded. Cho woke up and sluggishly went to the table. "I see our messenger is awake." Said Kakashi. "Yeah with bunny ears and tail." Said Nozomi coming over. Cho looked at Nozomi oddly then felt her ears. They really were. She felt her behind. She still wasn't wrong. "Its ok Cho I'll help you with controlling your animal." Said Sakura. Cho nodded and started to eat some carrots. A rabbits favorite food. But she loved carrots to. Sakura rubbed her back. Cho started to feel better. In fact she like the feeling of the ears and tail. Even though her ears were to big and her tail was to small. She liked it all the same.

Ino and Kumoraku looked everywhere for Ty. They couldn't find him. It was like he disappeared. Ino spotted a orange cote off in the distance. She went for it and saw Naren sleeping on Ty who was also asleep. Ino's face turned deep red. 'THAT WAS SAPOST TO BE ME!!!' she screamed in her mind. Kumoraku looked at the scene and then at Ino. "Calm down Ino. I'm sure Ty has a explanation for this." She said. But Ino ran off in the wrong direction. Kumoraku woke the LOVE birds up. "Ty wake up its morning." Said Kumoraku. Naren woke up and saw a cat girl. She barked and made Kumoraku jump. Ty woke up to a cat and dog fighting. "Naren keep it down." Said Ty yawning. "Ty we're under an attack and all you can think about is sleeping?" asked Naren. Ty jumped up. "Naren stop attacking Kumoraku." Said Ty. "Thank you oh the one to kidnapped one." Said Kumoraku as Naren let go. "Sorry I didn't know. Why do you have the smell of a cat?" she asked. Naren's eyes were still in dog form. "Cause I'm a demon cat. More of a angel cat now. And Ty better go after Ino." Said Kumoraku. Ty nodded and headed off to get Ino. Naren didn't just Kumoraku. "I don't trust you." She said. "I don't expect you to. I know your demon well. Okamiyasha was a friend of mine. He was on Kyuubi and I's team to protect Ty and his family. It didn't work out to well. We split up. Going in to different human bodies. None of us liked it…it seems." Said Kumoraku. Naren looked a bit sad at the tale she told her. "I'm sorry I didn't know." Said Naren. "Its ok Naren Uzumaki." Said Kumoraku. Naren went red with anger. "How do you know my name?!" she asked. "We chose our carriers wisely." Said Kumoraku with a wink. She started to leave. Naren didcided to follow thinking she could lead her to Naruto.

Ty cot up with Ino. She was crying by a lake. He put a arm around her. She stopped for a minute and looked at him. "How could you Ty?" she asked him. Ty kissed her on the lips. She returned it and broke away for a sec so Ty could answer her. "She saved my life. If it wasn't for Naren I wouldn't be here right now. She truly means a little to me as a friend. She's Naruto's sister. And you are my one true mate." Said Ty as he stroked her hair. Ino started to rub the tears from her eyes when Ty stopped her. And finished himself. "I'm sorry Ty. I'm not used to being a werewolf like you are. You've been one your whole life. I've been one for a couple days." Said Ino leaning on Ty. Ty agreed with her. She had been only a werewolf for only a few days. "Come on. Lets get back to the cave." Said Ty. "Can I have another kiss?" she asked him getting up. "Sure." He said kissing her on the lips again. "How was that?" he asked. "Perfect Ty and I love you to. And I'm sorry I freaked out." She said hugging him. Ty started to lead her back to the cave.

Ty and Ino were almost there. Only 3 miles away. They were cut off by two wolves. A pure white one and a pure black and gray one. "Ino get behind me." Said Ty. But Ino stepped next to him. "I'm with you Ty-kun." Said Ino. Ty smiled. The wolves transformed back. It was Ryuo and Ty's mom. Tsume and Kakashi came and stood by Ty and Ino. "Sis why would you do this?" asked Tsume. "Cause when Ryuo turned me and wanted to be with him so I cased out my love life with Ty's father. To be with my true mate." Kate said. Kakashi noticed something about Kate's tone of voice. It was almost like she was lying. "Ty look around for others." He said. Ty and Ino nodded and turned around. Kakashi had been right the pack was behind them. One of them transformed back. It was Ty's Dad. "Son join us. Be one of the pack." He said. Ty's wolf side was acting up again. Hana and Kiba came over and stopped him. "Come on cousin you can be it." Said Kiba. Ty shooed them away. "Its ok…I'm going to finish this." Said Ty charging up a lightning blade. "Careful Ty I don't want you hurt." Said Ino a bit afraid. Ty smiled at her. She smiled back hoping he would come back.

"You don't want to do that son." Said his dad. "Sorry but I don't know if you're my father and mother or not. But when my girlfriend is in danger. I will protect her." Said Ty charging. Ty's dad grabbed his arm and pointed his Chadori at Ty's other arm. It hit him. Ino gasped. Ty was wrong for once. He wasn't coming back unharmed. Maybe even alive. "You know I can kill you. But I won't cause I know you're my son. I wouldn't have left you with Kurenai if I didn't know you could be safe." Said Ty's dad throwing him back. Ty was on the ground bleeding really bad. Ino tried to run to him. But Kiba stopped her. "Kiba let me go. I have to help him." Said Ino. Sakura came up. "Its ok Ino he'll be alright. Hana is one of our best medics. She can help. I was like you when I almost lost Sasuke a year back. You have to be strong Ino." She said with some tears in her eyes. Kiba let go of Ino. She went to Sakura's arms and cried. "Its ok Ino." Said Nozomi. Naruto was right behind her fox fetchers and all.

Kumoraku and Naren came to help. "Sweet heart I don't think we can win this fight." Said Kate. "I refuse to retreat to Kakashi." Said Ryuo. Kakashi and Ryuo went at it. "Shall we finish what we started two nights ago?" asked Kumoraku. "Why not." Asked Kate. But before Kumoraku was about to lunge at Kate she was stopped. By a clawed hand…orange furred…KYUUBI!!! Kumoraku hugged him. "I'm so glad your out. Now we can be a family." She said. He nodded. "But first I'll take care of Kate and get her back for Ty. He disserves that much. He was like a son to me. I was there when he was born. Ty's dad asked me to look after him. I failed. But I will not let him die now!" He said lunging at Kate. She couldn't move even in anthro form. Kyuubi was about to bite in to her neck when Kumoraku nodded no. He didn't but she came over. "Lets use our power to heal her." Said Kumoraku. He nodded while he held her down. Kumoraku hugged Kyuubi and they both used their power. It didn't work. Naruto and Nozomi came over and used their powers they inherited from their demons and helped them. It was enough. Kate was normal again. But still an anthro. A white wolf.


	7. Chapter 7

Ty Daisuke's Files ep1-7

Till death do us part. Not really.

Be ready for anything.

Kakashi was still fighting with Ryuo. He was tough he had to admit. "Come on Kakashi I know this is not your best." Said Ryuo. "Yeah your right. Fire style phoenix flower jutsu!" said Kakashi as he inhaled and fired dozens of fireballs at Ryuo. A few hit and one hit him directly. But it was a clone the real Ryuo was gone. "Danm." Said Kakashi and went back to the others. They were fine. Kate was resting and Nozomi and Naruto were ok. But they were kissing aka making out. But luckily no sex. Hana was bandaging up…TY'S ARM?! Tsume saw Kakashi and went over to him. "Ty used the Chadori and his dad and redirected it at Ty's arm." She explained. "I shouldn't have tot him that jutsu." Said Kakashi. Tsume nodded her head no. "Lets get everyone to the cave quickly." Said Kyuubi. Kakashi agreed. Ever one headed for the cave. Hana set Ty down on his cot to sleep. "He needs 3 days to heal. It's a really deep wound. He's really lucky to survive." She explained. Ino looked really sad. "Oh Ty why me?" she asked. Hana came over to her. "What my nephew did for you was truly out of love for you. Look after him." She said. Ino wiped her tears away and went over to Ty. "Oh Ty I love you so much." She said laying her head on his chest. She rubbed his head with her hand. "Oh Ty please be alright." She said falling asleep on Ty. Hana covered them with a blanket so they won't be cold for the night. "Hana you do to much for them." Said Kiba. Hana smiled as she marked Ty with their family symbol. Two claw marks on the face. "You think its him sis?" Kiba asked Hana. "Yes Kiba its him. I knew our Aunt years ago as a little kid before she left. She had Ty and left mom, me and Kurenai to look after him as he grew up. Kate was a good mother and aunt. Mom was…" Hana was going to say but Tsume cut her off. "Enough Hana. What she did was noble and insane. Enough talk about it." She said with tears in her eyes. Hana nodded and Kiba went to bed. Hana joined him. Tsume looked at Ty and Ino asleep. Then went to bed herself.

Kakashi stayed up and watched Kate. She started to wake up. "You ok Kate?" he asked her. She started to get up and Kakashi helped her. "Yeah, but my head hurts." She said. "That's cause Kumoraku and Kyuubi, plus Naruto and Nozomi helped heal you from the mind control jutsu." Said Kakashi. "Is Ty ok?" she was afraid to ask. "Yes and No. He took a Chadori to the arm." Said Kakashi. Kate looked really sad. "Jake did it right?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. Kate's pure white wolf ears folded back. "Oh what have I done. I want to see him." She said. Kakashi helped her up and lead her to see Ty. She saw him and nearly burst into tears. She saw Ino and the tears she must have cried for him. Kate knelt down and stroked Ty's hair and kissed him goodnight and went to bed as a wolf on the edge of their bed. Kakashi went back to his post and kept watch.

Naruto and Nozomi went outside to get some fresh air. Beautiful night outside. Nozomi leaned on Naruto's shoulder. "Man what was I thinking avoiding you?" asked Nozomi. "I don't know. But I'm glad you chose me." Said Naruto kissing her on the lips again. "Oh Naruto." Said Nozomi. Naren snuck up on Naruto and Nozomi and spied on them. She didn't trust Nozomi. She was a cat anthro. 'THE FIEND!' she thought. She took out a rope and tied it up into a lasso. She threw it on Nozomi and pulled her in. "DON'T WORRY BROTHER I'LL SAVE YOU!!" said Naren trying to tie up Nozomi. There was a bit puff of dust. Inside the fighting girls. Naruto didn't bother getting involved. But he had to break it up. Before he could intervene. They stopped and were stuck together. Naruto looked at the girl that looked like him. "Who are you?" he asked her. "Your sister Naren. You can't tell me you forgot me." Said Naren a bit sad. Naruto looked at her. He could tell she wasn't kidding. Naruto cut them loose. Naren hugged Naruto. "Oh Naruto please tell me you remember." She said. Naruto didn't know what to think. He tried to remember. He remembered a bit not much. He hesitated on hugging her back. Nozomi looked at them dumb struck. "Naruto who is she?" asked she asked. "I think my twin sister." Said Naruto. Nozomi forgave Naruto. "Naren you should apologize to Nozomi." Said Naruto. "Why should I?" she asked crossing her arms. "Cause you just tried to kill my girlfriend." He said. Naren turned bright red in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry I had no idea you were my brother's girlfriend. Please forgive me." Said Naren. "I forgive you. JUST PLEASE DON'T DO IT AGAIN!!" said Nozomi. Naruto dusted her off and kissed her again. Nozomi slapped him upside the head. "That's enough for tonight Naruto." She said turning into a cat and running toward the cave. "Listen Naruto I'm sorry for ruining your night. I never knew she a cat anthro." Said Naren. "Its ok sis. She's right we need to get some sleep." Said Naruto hugging her. Naren blushed at first but relaxed as her brother hugged her in a brotherly maner. "Naruto I'm so glad to see you again. I missed your hugs way to much." Said Naren. "I agree. We were babies when we slip up. We better get some sleep or we'll be dog food in the morning." Said Naruto letting go of his sister and leading her tward the cave. Naren hit him upside the head for the dog comment. "I'm a wolf Naruto." She said her eyes glowing yellow. "Ok ok wolf. Not dog." Said Naruto kissing his sister on the cheek. Naren blushed so hard her tail and ears grew out. She yawned. "Man I'm tired." She said. "I'll carry you." Said Naruto lifting her up on his back. Naren rested her head on Naruto's and went to sleep. When they got to the hideout. Kakashi grabbed Naren off of Naruto's back and gave her to Kumoraku to find a place to sleep on. Since there was only 6 beds she got out sleeping bags for the rest of them. She set her down and went to Kyuubi. He held her close as they fell asleep as a fox and cat. Tsume heard a nock at the door. "This late?" she asked Kakashi. "Its Ino's parents. they needed to see her." He said. Tsume nodded and opened the door for them.

Mr. Yakama went over and looked at Ino. He stroked her hair and felt the wolf ears. He shook her awake to talk to her. Ino woke up weakly. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Her tail was wagging a bit. "Daddy?" she asked. "Yes its me. Mind explaining this?" he asked pulling on her ear. She slapped his hand away. "That hurt dad." She said. "Why do you have them?" he asked getting madder. "I told Ty to make me one." Said Ino. Ino's dad was getting redder and redder. "Why did you do it Ino? Becoming a monster ever full moon night?" said her dad. Ino looked down at her feet. "I wanted it dad. And if I'm a monster compare me to Naruto and Nozomi. They had no parents. Lived on their own for years. Plus they had demons. So we cased them out like they were nothing. I had a family was raced by a loving father and mother. Can't you understand that? Plus I love Ty enough to become like him. He loves me so much he's like this now cause he wanted to protect me." Explained Ino now becoming more wolf like but crying at the same time. Ino's dad looked at Ty. Then at Naruto and Nozomi. Ino was right. The entire village cased them out cause of their demons. He hugged his wolfy daughter. "Ok Ino your right. I shouldn't judge my own daughter. Even if she is a werewolf. And maybe looks a bit cute." Said her dad. Ino cheered up and licked her dad. "I love you dad. Sorry I never told you right away." Said Ino putting her furry arms around him. "Yeah you should have. But you should get some sleep. Your mate needs you." Said her dad in a joking manner. Ino agreed and laid back down next to Ty. Ino's parents decided to stay in case of stuff got out of hand. They knew Ryuo's reputation well. They got out the sleeping bags and went to sleep.


End file.
